Jealousy
by WhiteasSnowyhills
Summary: Sherlock thought that he didn't need Molly Hooper. But, after seeing her with Greg Lestrade he deicde he wanted her for himself. Can Sherlock learn to love or will Molly never love him in return.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the Charaters yada yad ya. (I wish :D) Hope you enjoy!

Sherlock contuined to mutter under his breath, pacing back and forth across the living room of 221B Baker Street. John sat on his favourite chair waiting for Sherlock to finish his normal rant he has eveytime he doesn't have a case to work on.

"One day is all I want with a decent case with normal murder, not a bloody suicide. What are people doing here in London. Having a cup of tea, talking with nonsense with other people." Sherlock whipped around to John," I'm suprised you can live like that, a normal, boring brain." Sherlock contuined his rant all the while John sat looking at the famous detective. Some days living with him can be hell, other can be fantastic. Turning, Sherlock started to pace again mumbling to himself. The sound of a text broke the anoying ranting, and with that Sherlock was running to retrieve the phone. Coming out, Sherlock let John read the text.

'Murder. London bridge. Come quick.' - DL

Sherlock took the phone back and replied.

'On our way.' - SH

Sherlock picked up his coat and scarf before rushing out the door, nearly knocking over Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock mumbled something about moving out of his way, while John just shook his head. Outside the door, Sherlock whistled for a taxi while waiting for John to finish talking with Mrs. Hudson in the doorway. Sherlock got inside the taxi, giving the address to the driver. John slipped inside the taxi, closing the door. The taxi rolled forward, taking the pair off Bakers Street and onto the main road. Five minutes later, the car pulled in from of the yellow tapes. Sherlock jumped out of the taxi, running past the police officers to the crime scene. John paid the driver; getting out John made his way over to Detective Inspector Lestrade. He was standing back as Sherlock walked around the victim, his face as calm as ever.

"Name." Sherlock threw at Sergent Donovan. The Sergent whipped her head at DI Lestrade, who meraly shrugged at her. She turn to see Sherlock with a small smirk on his face.

"Abigail Richardson. Age, 23 years old. Mother a teacher in cambridge, father died in a car acddient when she was ten. No brothers or sisters. Known for her paper on -"

"Yes, I know all that. I wanted to know if you could tell me her name. That's all. Now, she has bruises over her neck, blood on the end of her fingers suggests that she fought her attcker, and well might I add."

"What do you mean by 'fought her attacker well." That would mean she new her attacker." Sherlock turned to the voice he new so well. Soft, melody to his ears, but he would never admit it. Coming round the corner he saw Molly Hooper, a pathologist from that help him fake his death. He hasen't spoken to her in months since that famous day. Pulling back from his thoughts, he turned to where Molly was looking at the body. She turned to Lestrade, giving him a small, sad smile.

"She fought hard, most of the skin is gone from her knuckles. Have you told her family yet?"

"No, I haven't. I was going to do it after you took the body." Molly shook her head. Sherlock looked at John with the 'What?' look, who just shook his head in return. Sherlock turned back to the pair.

"Don't. I want to be able to tell you how she died if they want to know." Molly then turned to look a Lestrade fully, "Are we still on for toinght?" Lestrade smiled full on at that. He nodded. Sherlock snapped his head down to Molly. He looked at her then Lestrade. He felt something stir in his stomach, was it jealousy. 'Me, jealous' Sherlock thought, that words was foreign in his mind. He shook his head, impossible. With than, Sherlock looked at Molly then the body, "I will see you in the morgue Molly, I want the results by 3:00pm, alright?" The one thing Sherlock wasn't expecting was an answer back from this new Molly.

"Sorry, Sherlock. I've got a date today so after this I'm off. Mabye Anderson could help you."Sherlock flinched when she said that idiot's name. He would work with Molly only her. He saw a small smirk on her face before she turned to Lestrade, walked up to him and kissed his cheak. Molly turned, and walked off while shouting over her shoulder, "John, Sherlock, nice to see you two again." With that, Molly turned around the corner and disappeared. Sherlock spun to face DI Lestrade who looked quite proud of himself.

"So," John started,"Care to explain." Lestrade looked at the pair. He cleared his throat, while shuffling in feet under Sherlock's gaze.

"Two weeks ago, I asked if Molly wanted to got on a date, and...well...she said yes. And we have been dating for the last two weeks." Lestrade replied. John walked over to the DI and patted his back, a smile on his face. Molly deserves some to look after her. He smiled at him, while Sherlock just stared him down. He strode over to the DI, he leaned down and whispered in his cold, hard voice, "Hurt her, you will wish you have never met me Greg Lestrade." With that, Sherlock whipped round, and walked out to the road. John looked at the now pale Inspector. John shook his head and followed the friend who just turned a detective inspector pale white. John followed his friend, to him he though Sherlock had feeling for Molly, maybe he just found the weakness he needs to make him human.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own the Charaters (One day I will) Hope you enjoy :) I had to do some research for this one. Please review!

Chapter 2

Sherlock walked through the morgue doors to see a dear friend of his. Not. Anderson. The idiot who can push him to the part where Sherlock can (would) kill him. Sherlock turned his head the see John talk to a nurse, also a friend of Molly's. He turned to see Anderson lift up the hand of the corpse, pulling off a piece of flesh for testing. Anderson looked up when Sherlock entered the room fully, turning to Anderson, Sherlock pulled a chair out from under the desk, all the while staring at Anderson.

"What do you want, freak?" Anderson sneered.

"I'm waiting for you to give me the cause of death?"

"I don't know. I'm not some-" Anderson ranted, before Sherlock waved him off.

"Yes, but it is so clear to me, is it to you?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow before continues with his statement," But then, your brain is a brick. The cause of death, which is so clear may I say, is posion. To be exact, Botulinum Toxin. She ingested the posion, I would say, last week. Someone who was close to her."

Sherlock finshed his deduction and with that, turned and exit the room begore anderson could say anything in return. Passing by John, he grabbed his arm pulling him without a backwards glance. When they got outside, John pulled his arm from Sherlock, spinning round John face the idoit detective.

"What the HELL! Sherlock! What was that about!" John waved his arms about.

Sherlock pulled his coat around his neck and face, waving down a taxi. Getting inside, Sherlock waved for John to get in. Shuffling to the taxi, John slide himself across the seat, while sherlock told the driver where to go. Pulling off, John turned to face the detective.

"Are you ready to explain what happened back there?"

"That was Molly's friend. Mary Morstan. She like you John." Sherlock stated, making John eyes widen in shook.

"But...but..." John stuttered, looking red.

"John, it is very obvious. I would make your move soon, Anderson likes her as well."

"Sherlock, you can say 'make your move' to me. You like Molly don't you?" Sherlock stiffened at John's accusation.

"That does not concern you." Sherlock sanpped, clearly irritated. John broke into a huge smile. He started laughing, making Sherlock look on in confusion making John laugh harder. Sherlock leaned back waiting for John to calm down.

Five mintues later, John had just finished laughing, only wiping away the tears that are left from laughing so long. Sherlock had anfrown plastered on his face, due to John laughing his head off. John sat straight, turned to Sherlock looking him in the eye.

"Sherlock, it's clear as day. You like or should I say love Molly." John stated.

"Molly is a friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh really." John raised an eyebrow,"What was with and Lestrade then? Sherlock you told him you would kill him, though not those exact words though, but you did imply it didn't you?"

"Fine, I have feelings fornthe pathologist. But John, if you tell anyone you might find youself sleeping outside. Got it?" John shook his head, still has the smile planted on his face.

The taxi pulled up to the front of scotland yard, with Sherlock jumping out and walking quickly to the steps. John slowly trail behind, wanting to look over his friend. Sherlock got the desk, asking for Lestrade. The women smiled at him but shook her head.

"Sorry sir, Detective Inspector Lestrade is still not back from lunch yet. You may wait for him in his office though." Sherlock turned without another word and strode off to Lestrade's office. John thank the women walking behind Sherlock. Reaching the office, Sherlock walked in placing himself behind the desk. John took a seat across, both now waiting for the return of the inspector.

SMSMSMSMSMSM

Molly meet Lestrade at a coffe shop down the street from Scotland yard. She really didn't do dates but she need to get of her crush for Sherlock, so she decided to go out with Greg. Turning the corner, Molly saw Greg sitting down with a coffee infront of him. As she strode forward, Greg got up and kissed her soundly on the lips. Pulling back from him, a small smile spread across her lips.

"Hello Molly. You look great. Care to join?" Molly mearly nodded, not trusting her voice. Pulling out a chair, she sat across from Greg. Pulling the meau from him, she pick what she wanted.

"I'll have a tuna salad, with a coffee, black and two sugers." Greg laugh at what she wanted. Molly looked up confused. Greg shook his head and pointed to the couple across. They were suggled up next to each other. Molly smiled, standing up she movec to sat next to Lestrade. She suggled up close putting her head on his shoulder. Everything was perfect. Until, Lestrade pulledmout his phone. Sighing, Lestrade stood up, pulling Molly with him. Taking her with him, he went out the coffe shop and to his car. Molly stumbled making Lestrade catch her. He pulled her close placing a sound kiss on her lips.

"Sergent Dovnovan just called. Sherlock and John are in my office. I need to get back before...well...you know..." Molly shook her head, a small frown forming on her face. "Hey."Putting his finger under her chin, he pulled her head up placing a small, quick kiss on her cheak. "Come to the office. After I get Sherlock out, then we can continue with out date, yes?"

Molly smiled,"Sounds like a plan."Getting in the car, Molly smile about what will happen next when both her a Sherlock meet. A grin flashed on her face. Things are going to get interesting. Very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you fot the views and reviews! Yer, don't own the Charaters ba ba ba Hope you enjoy :D

Chapter 3

Sherlock and John were not waiting long when a grumpy detective inspector walked throught he door with a woman trailing behind. Coming in after Lestrade was Molly Hooper, the last person Sherlock wanted to see. Lestrade turned to Molly who sat on the couch in the office, setting her with a stare.

"Molly, I'm sorry for dragging you with me." Lestrade apologied, but Molly mearly shook her hear.

"Don't worry, Greg. I'll wait until you finsh with them then we can get back to our lunch date." Sherlock turned to Lestrade, an eyebrow raised.

"Thanks Mol. So, Sherlock what did you want that you had to pull me away from my date?"

"Well, while you were out, I managed to find out what killed Ms. Richardson. Botulinum Toxin. Administrate 48 hours before her death. More likly from a jealous ex boyfriend. Has you talked to any of her previous boyfriend at that matter?" Sherlock turned, placing Lestrade with a piecing glare. Shuffling under his stare, Lestrade was saved by a knock on the office door. Turning, Lestrade waved for the officer to come in.

"Sir, the toxicology report." Turning, to Molly the officer gave the report. Nodding his head, the officer left the room. Molly opened the report, reading the contents. Looking up, she smiles at Sherlock.

"Your right Sherlock. The poison was in her system for 48 hours before her death."

"Of course I was right. I'm always right." Sherlock stated. Molly's smile disappeared, and was replaced a scowl. She looked atJohn, who was giving Sherlock the death stare. Molly turned back to Sherlock, standing up she walked straight up and into his face,"Sherlock Holmes, I gave you a compliment and you just brushed it off. God, how do you deal with him, John." Turning from Sherlock, Molly walked towards Lestrade, placing a kiss on his lip. With that, she walked to door slamming the door close. The men stood there staring open mouth at the door. John cleared his throat, making the men snap their heads towards him.

"So, Lestrade. Did Ms. Richardson have any ex boyfriends?" Lestrade turn to his desk, picking up a file. Giving it to John the file, he ficked through it while Lestrade glared at Sherlock.

"What was that about?" Lestrade hissed at Sherlock.

"I mearly said I was right all the time, that's all." He replied, unfazed of Lestrade anger. He turned towards him, pacing back and forth.

"Not the point. Sherlock," Lestrade placed his hand on Sherlock's shoulder, stopping him pacing," Sherlock, Molly is your friend. If you keep pushing her away, you could lose her Sherlock. "

Turning to looked at the door Sherlock whispered, "I already did."

SMSMSMSMSMSM

Molly walked out the office, coming face to fcae with Sergent Dovnovan. She smiled, walked past the sergent without a word. Leaving Scotland yard, Molly walked to St. Barts to started her shift. Walking down the road, Molly thought, 'Why does he need to such an asshole.' Sighing, Molly walked down the corridor, turning the corner she nearly smacked into Mary. Backing up, Molly smiled at her friend, who was also stopping herself falling over. Not being able to hold it inany more, Molly started giggling then looking at Mary again she started laughing. Mary looked on at Molly with a smile while she, as well, started laughing. When they both calmed down, Molly was wipping tears from her eyes while Mary was trying to stand up without falling over. Molly looked at Mary, gesture to some seats in the corner of the room. When they both sat down Molly stared at Mary making her uncomfortable.

"Hey Molly. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, had a nice date with Greg. Meet Sherlock and John back at his office, ran into you here and I know you and John had a date." Molly replied innocent, while Mary sat open mouthed.

"How...How what..." Mary sputtered, trying to understand how Molly knew she had been on a date.

"Well, you lips are red, your cheeks are flush and when I saw John he had some chilli sauce on his shirt sleeve." When Molly finished, she looked back at Mary who sat open mouth at her. Getting up she said her goodbye to Mary who was still staring at her.

Entering the lab, she set her purse on her desk while walking next to the stack of paperwork on the right-side, picking up the stack of paper, she places them on the lab desk.

"Better get started." Molly mummbled.

A hour and a half later, Molly just finished the last of the papers when two men walked through the lab. Turning, Molly saw John and Sherlock arguing about somthing on the case. Ignoring then, she turn back to the paperwork, finishing off the last page. Frowning when the pair got louder and closer, Molly turn not happy that Sherlock was close to her. 'Too close' she thought. Getting up from her desk, she cleared her throat gaining the attention of both men.

"Sorry to bother your arguing but some of us have work to finish, so would you be so kind as to leave to finish your arguing or shut the hell up! Ok?" Molly smiled innocently before turning back to her work. Sherlock muttered something under his breath while John shook his head. Placing, herself back in the chair behind her desk while Sherlock was working on the case he had on his hands. 'More like head', Molly though to herself. She turned to John who was on his phone texting. She smiled. Looking at her work she called at John,"How was you date with Mary, John?"

Looking over she saw John's eyes wide as saucers while Sherlock had a small smirk on his face. Molly looked at the clock, standing up she stretch her arms, sighing. "Well, I'm done for the night. See you later, John. Sherlock." Picking up her purse and bag, Molly made her way out of the lab with a small smile tugging on the sides of her lips.

SMSMSMSMSMSM

John sat with eyes wide for the remainder of the visit in the lab. Sherlock finished his work, getting up he tapped John on the shoulder, snapping him out of his little world. Shaking his head he muttered,"How the hell did she know?" Sherlock grab his coat and scarf, leaving John in the lab. Running to catch up with the detective, he walked next to him through the hospital until they both got outside. Waving for a taxi, Sherlock turned to John saying,"Take the next taxi. I need to think." With that, Sherlock was in the taxi and gone down the street before John has even blink. Shaking his head, he waved down the next taxi while muttering,"He is going to be the death of me."

Half way down the street, Sherlock remember when Molly help him fake his death. Her smile, her laugh, her lips. Sherlock groaned, he put his head in his hands. 'This can't be happening. I don't do feelings' Sherlock thought. Next looked out of the window. He made up his mind. Sighing, Sherlock got out of the taxi waiting for John. A few minutes later, John's taxi pulled up. John got out, paid his taxi and Sherlock's before following him up to their flat. Getting in, he sat in his favourite chair, while Sherlock took of his coat and scaf.

"I've made up my mind, John." Sherlock said suddenly, making John blink.

"What do you mean, Sherlock? "

Sighing, Sherlock turned round to face John, "John. I love Molly. I'm just too late."

Getting up from his chair, John placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sherlock, it is never took late."

Sherlock looked up a wicked glare in his eyes, turning he pick his violin, thinking, 'Molly, my Molly. Only mine'. With that he started playing, a plan to win Molly's affections planing in his mind. He smiled to himself. Molly will love him, just as he loves her. Sherlock played and played, all the while he thought of Molly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating often. School, homework yer you get it. Thank you for 2,000 reviews. :P Well, chapter 4 hope you enjoy :D Please review

Chapter 4

Turning over, Molly blink as the sun hit her face. Groaning, she pushed herself of her bed and into her onsuite bathroom. Molly loved her apartment, small but cozy. One bedroom, two bathrooms, living room diner and kitchen. Leaving the bathroom, Molly got dressed in her work clothes. Entering her living room she was greet by a soft meow. Looking down, Molly smiled at the ginger cat, while picking him up.

"Hey Toby. How's my boy?" Toby meow in response, while Molly rubbed behind his ears. Putting him back on the floor Molly turned towards the kitchen. Stopping in her tracks now relising she was not alone. Turning around, she stiffened a scream. Sitting on one of sofa's, Molly saw Sherlock. Holding her hand over her heart, Molly took a deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart. Sherlock turned his head towards her, getting up he pace over to Molly, her eye wide.

"Good morning, Molly." Sherlock said to a wide eyed Molly.

Cursing while shaking her head, "What...How...I..." taking a step back she took another deep breath coming to her senses,"Sherlock Holmes. How the HELL did you get in my apartment?!" Molly glared at the netural face detective. Sherlock turn, pacing across Molly's small living room.

"I need your help. John is staying with Mary for the week and I need someone who understands my mind. Only you and John know my mind well enough."

"Well, Lestrade knows you better than me so, I though that-"

"No."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sherlock was still pacing while Molly gave him a glare, with her hand on her hip. Turning again into another lot of pacing, Sherlock replied with the same answer,"No."

"Sherlock, I can't help you. I've got a shift at St. Barts so even-" Sherlock waved a hand at her.

"Don't worry I sure someone will cover you."

"Sherlock, it is not that simple-"

"I'll tell Lestrade your working with me. Pick up some spare clothes and whatever you will need. Your staying over at my flat so,-"

Molly held up hands infront of her,"Whoo. Stop right there. Sorry, did you just say that i'm going to be staying at yor flat?"

"Yes, now hurry up and you can't wiggle yourself out of this one Molly Hooper. I'll wait outside, and you can bring you cat to." Turning, Sherlock was out the door before Molly has even process what he had even said.

Sighing, Molly pick up Toby, placing him in his carrier. Going in her bedroom she pack some clothes and threw in her toothbrush and paste. Taking the bag over her shoulder, she walked back into her living room, picking up the carrier with Toby inside she made her way to the door.

"Well Toby, lets go and get this case out the way so we can have our normal life back."

SMSMSMSMSMSM

The drive from Molly's apartment to Sherlock's was tense. Molly kept her eyes focused on the building passing in a blur, all the while she felt Sherlock's intense gaze on her. Arriving at 221B Baker Street, Sherlock got out of the taxi holding the door open for Molly. Sherlock took the bag from the boot of the taxi, while Molly took the carrier with Toby in. Walking in, Molly was greet by Ms. Hudson. Giving her a hug before she continued going up the stairs to apartment 221B Baker Street. Entering the apartment she was to share with Sherlock until the case was to be solved, Molly made her way through the living room and to the kitchen joining Sherlock.

Sherlock handed Molly a cup of tea while he walked back to the kitchen table. Shuffling her feet, Molly clearing her throat while turning to Sherlock who has now placed himself behind his microscope, "So...um...where am I to stay Sherlock? " Molly said before she took a sip of her tea.

"My room."

Sputtering on her tea, Molly looked back at Sherlock who had a small but visable smirk on his face,"I'm sorry, I must have missed heard you."

"No, Molly. You heard right. You have my room, if I nedd sleep then I'll sleep on the sofa. Now, could you pass me the acid in the test tube to you right." Giving the the test tube to Sherlock, Molly made her way to Sherlock's bedroom before he could stop her again. Sitting on his bed Molly barely had a passing thought before her phone buzzed. Sighing, Molly picked up her phone to see who sent the text. A small smile appeared as she saw who it was from. Lestrade.

'Hey. Sherlock told me your working with him on a case. Just be careful, last thing I need is to hear my girlfriend is hurt. Stay safe. xxx' - GL

Molly smiled. Shaking her head, she replied to her over protect boyfriend.

'I'll be fine. Besides, I've got Sherlock to look out for me. Love you xxx' - MH

Setting her phone on the bedside table, Molly stretches before heading back to the kitchen to collect her bag with her clothes and to let Toby out. Exiting Sherlock's bedroom, Molly let Toby who meow before he set himself down on the sofa. Turning back around, Sherlock grab his coat and scarf while holding out Molly's coat. Raising an eyebrow at him, Molly let Sherlock help her with her coat. Walking outside, Sherlock waved down a taxi. Holding the door open for Molly she slide inside followed by Sherlock.

"Where are we going, Sherlock? " Molly asked once they were both seated in the taxi. Instead replying, Sherlock turned to the driver," Scotland yard." The taxi ride was quick and less tense than the last one. Arriving at Scotland yard, Molly followed Sherlock to Lestrade's office. Entering without knocking, Lestrade whipped his head with a scowl planted on his face.

"Micheal Lewis. Aged 28. He killed Miss. Richardson. Jealous ex-boyfriend and stupied one at that. So, any new cases?"

"Thank you for knocking Sherlock. " Lestrade sarcastically welcomed Hello Molly." Lestrade smiled a at Molly, while a blush rises on her cheeks.

"Stop flirting Lestrade. Now back on to the cases you need me to look at." Lestrade snapped his attention back to Sherlock,"Yes, of course. The file is on my desk." Looking over his desk Lestrade, Molly and Sherlock was interrupt by Sergent Dovnovan. Walking straight passed Sherlock and Molly, she handed the file to Lestrade then leaving without another glace back.

Turning to Sherlock and Molly he waves the file that Dovnovan just gave him with a grim face. Giving it to Sherlock he tells them,"Triple murder. Two men, one women." Sherlock skimmed over the file before looking back a Lestrade with a light glint in his eyes.

"Well then, what are we waiting for. Cone on Molly, we have a triple murder to solve." With that, Sherlock was out the door without another word. Molly smiled at Lestrade before turning to follow Sherlock while muttering under her breath,"It's going to be long day."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait but I had a competition at the weekend and I could not write a single thing. Thank you for 3000 views love you all. You all kept me moving to finish this chapter so here yougo :D Please enjoy this chapter and review!

Chapter 5

The ride from Scotland yard to the crime scene was tense even for Sherlock. Arriving at the scence, Sherlock sprint from the taxi ducking under the "Crime Scene. Do Not Cross" yellow tape while weaving through police officers. Molly thank the taxi driver and getting out to follow the excited detective. Arriving next to Sherlock, Molly saw three bodies. Well, you could not identify them by there face Molly thought to herself. Turning around and away from the bodies Molly ran to the nearest bush she could find and threw up. She sees and works with bodies all day but seeing the three bodies together, completely battered and beaten was a bit disturbing. Pulling her head away from the bush, Molly slowly made her way back to the busy detective.

Hearing Molly throw up made Sherlock want to go over and comfort her, but he made himself stay where he way for the moment. Sherlock heard her come closer to him and the bodies, turning he saw a pale face pathologist with ghostly eyes. Sherlock walked over at before he knew it Molly hugged him, her arms rapping around his waist with her head rested on his chest crying her eyes out. Stroking her hair down her back Sherlock whispered in her ear," It's alright Molly, it's alright." When Sherlock heard her stop crying, he looked down to find Molly had fallen asleep stand up with her head on his chest. Picking her up carefully, Sherlock carried her bridle style back round the corner of the crime scene and to a waiting taxi. Sliding Molly in, Sherlock pulled the door closed telling the driver to drive to 221B Baker Street. As the taxi drove to his apartment, he turned to the sleeping form of the girl how stole his heart. He reached over and brushed the hair out of het face, while breathing in her scent. Strawberries he thought to himself, a simle gracing his lips. Arriving at 221B Baker Street, Sherlock carried Molly up the stairs and to his room. Setting her on his bed, Sherlock smiled a the peaceful form of a women before leaving her be. Closing the bedroom door, Sherlock made his way to his laptop that sat on his desk. Sighing, Sherlock took out his portable camera he used while Molly was being sick and upload tbe photos. Sitting down a coffee, Sherlock started going threw the endless photos.

SMSMSMSMSMSM

Molly woke with groan, holding her head with the palm of her hand on her forhead trying to remember where she was. Shifting, Molly found herself in a bed. Remembering what happen the day before Molly groaned, I made a fool of myself Molly thought. Exiting the bedroom Molly saw Sherlock sitting on his laptop looking a photos.

"Morning Sherlock." Molly yawned at the detective.

"Good morning Molly. How are you?" From the corner of his eye he saw Molly's cheeks go pink, probably remembering what she did last night.

"Yer about that, I'm sorry for-"

"It's quite alright Molly. I know seeing those bodies beaten doesn't settle your stomach." Molly smiled and nodded her head. Moving over to Sherlock, Molly leaned over his shoukder to get a better look whats on the screen. A birds eye view of the crime scene. Sherlock turned to see Molly studing the image with himself not looking at the image. Molly felt his gaze on her so turning his head, she stared into those ice blue eyes. Sherlock leaned closer, but before he could plcae a kiss on her red lips, Molly cleared her throat, making him leand back.

"I'm going to take a shower. See you in thirty." With that, Molly turned back around and walk back to his room. Hearing the bedroom door close Sherlock cursed himself, Too soon he thought to himself. With a sigh, Sherlock turned back to the laptop continuing to look throught the information and the photos he gathered.

Molly stepped under the shower letting the hot water cascade down her back. Sighing, she thought back to how Sherlock leaned closer to her, his eyes filling with lust and wanted desire. Closing her eyes, she reached back into her mind reminding herself that she has gotten over Sherlock and was dating Lestrade. Turning the water off, Molly grabbed the towel that way lying across the rack, rapping it around her body. Making her way back through the bedroom she found herself a green t-shirt and back legging. Pulling on her black boots, Molly made her way back through to the living room closer to unpredictable detective.

Leaving the bedroom, Molly sat on the sofa reading yesterday's new paper. Looking up, Sherlock was still looking over the photos from the crime scene. Sighing Molly got up, took her coat and walking out the door before she felt a hand on her arm. Turning to face the detective Molly swallowed unsuccessfully as a lump form in her throat.

"Molly, where are you going?" Sherlock hand was still placed on Molly's arm.

"I'm going to visit Lestrade. I'll be back soon." Molly turned to leave again but was stop by Sherlock, who has put himself infront of the door. Crossing her arms, Molly glared at the detective.

"Ok Sherlock, what's up? Your acting weird." Running a hand through his black hair, stepped closer to Molly resulting in Molly stepping back. Molly back up to the sofa, falling on her butt. Sherlock looked down at Molly, a smirk rising on his face.

Leaning down to Molly's ear he whispered husky, "Molly, theirs something I wanted to tell you long ago..." Looking up, Molly saw a very new Sherlock. Breathing threw her mouth, Molly squeaked out, "What!?" she kept her breath slow and steady but with him so close it was becoming hard.

Sherlock was close to kissing her before Molly got up and practically sprint to the door. Turning towards Sherlock, Molly smiled to him but turned to the door disappearing through. Sighing, Sherlock took his gun from the fire place mantel, firing it upon the yellow smile face on his wall letting his anger out, smiling when he realised Molly still like him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating for so long. I had a lot of things over the last couple of week, but I'm back :P Thank you for all the support and feeback you gave me and a big shout out to Sammykatz, Crimson and Chrome 42, CloudCuckooLandHASAQUEEN and the rest of you. Love you all. :D

Chapter 6

Molly pulled her coat coller closer to her face as she walk out of 221B Baker street. Her hand subconsciously went to her lips, rembering the way Sherlock was so close to her lips, too close. His breath rubbed the side of her cheek, his lips red with wanting, Molly shook her head. Sherlock had his chance she thought to herself. Molly sighed. Why was it so hard to choose, Molly mumbled to herself. Turning the corner, Molly walked straight into something making her fall onto butt. Looking up she sees John Watson.

"Oh Molly, I'm so sorry. Hear." John reached out and took hold Molly's hand helping her back to her feet. Molly brushed the dirt from her coat, giving John a small smile.

"So, heard you wear staying with Mary." John started walking with Molly, back in the direaction he just came.

" Yer well, Mary asked if I could stay over I said yes, so basically that's that. I heard you where staying with Sherlock for a case." Molly turned to John an eyebrow raised.

"Who told you?" John chuckled.

"Lestrade." Molly shook her head, smiling at that.

"Yer, I'm only helping beacuse he drag me along. You know how he is."

"Well, good luck for you. By the way, did you leave sherlock when he had a gun on the side table?" Molly look over at John, "Yes, why?"

"Aww no. He has probably took half the wall down now."

"Why, I don't-" Molly sentence was cut off at the sound of a phone call. Pulling out her phone, Molly saw the called ID. Mrs Hudson. Sighing, Molly answer the call.

"Mrs Hudson, what can I help you with?" Upon hearing a deep sigh, Molly knew right then it wasn't good. "Sherlock has been shooting my wall for well at least 10 minutes. Could you come back and stop him?"

"Mrs Hudson can't you stop him?" Hearing the deep sigh, Molly knew that Mrs Hudson would have tried, nodding her head, John look at her with a smirk.

"You know I can't dear. Please just this once?" Sighing, Molly replied,"Of course Mrs Hudson. I'll come now."

"Thank you my dear." That was the last thing she said before the line went dead. Closing her phone, Molly turned to John who had a smirk on his face.

"You were right John."

"Always am with Sherlock. Now you go along, I'll Lestrade that you can't meet him beacuse of a certain someone." Molly thank John before parting ways. She went out to get away from Sherlock, only to be brough back to him. Well better get it over with then, Molly thought to herself. Sighing, Molly made her way back to 221B Baker Street.

[A/N: Hey, I know sherlock was only mentioned in this chapter but I'm stuck for ideas and it took me this long to get this little bit out. I don't mind what you have to say about this piece but reviews is what I would like. Next chapter coming soon. Thanks.]


End file.
